One of each eye
by ChristopherChaos
Summary: What happens when the missing link between the Hyuuga clan and the Uchiha clan returns to Konoha? One death, one hero, one psyco. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

ONE OF EACH EYE

Well here's my second fic and once again it's a Naruto one.

As usual I don't own Naruto but Keisuke, Reiji and Rinku are my own characters.

Have fun.

----- -----

"Tsunade-sama, is it really true?" The short, black haired girl said.

"I'm afraid so, there's no doubt about it, he's on his way back" Tsuande said staring deeply out of the window.

"What are we going to do?" The girl said.

"I've sent Jiraiya out to scout, he should be back later today. In the mean time, Shizune-chan, I want you to dispatch the signal birds and round up all available jounins" Tsunade continued to look out of the window trying to determine the best course of action.

"Hai" Shizune turned and sprinted down the corridor.

"Why now?" Tsunade broke her gaze and returned to her seat. "Why?"

-----

Up in a tree Kakashi was reading his usual small red book, back against its trunk and legs hanging over the side of the branch. His eyes were filled with delight as he read on but his attention was grabbed by a large hawk which flew over head. Immediately Kakashi jumped down from the tree, putting his book into his back pocket and vanished with a poof. Keisuke was sitting in tea shop drinking when he noticed the same hawk fly past. Gai, Asuma and Kurenai also noticed it and they all vanished on the spot. Tsunades office was packed with jounins but there were no words spoken, Tsunade was just looking out the window.

"Sorry I'm late" A tall woman said walking into the room, she had long brown hair and red eyes, she stood with the rest of the jounins.

"It's okay Kurenai" Tsunade said turning around.

"Looks like every one is here" Shizune said closing the doors.

"Right I'll begin, we have a problem" Tsunade said sitting donw on her chair.

"Problem?" A tall black, bowl-shaped haired man in a green spandex outfit said.

"Yes Gai, it seems that 'he' is on his way here, and now of all times, Konoha is in too much stress to deal with him" Tsunade said relaxing her self from her tense state.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi said with a serious look.

"I have Jiraiya out to make sure" Tsuande said.

"Who's 'he'?" The big built bodyguard looking man said with a cigarette in his mouth.

"I don't blame you if you can't remember or even know for that fact, I believe the most of you were all out on missions when it occurred" said the medium sized, round man with grey hair.

"Keisuke, what happened?" Gai said.

"It was about 12 years ago it happened, that terrible event. As you may or may not know the Sharingan eye which was the soul of the Uchiha clan was in actual fact an evolution of sorts from the Byakugan eye used by the Hyuuga family. I don't know the specifics and I know nothing of how it was done but it has been proved that they are linked, several times in the past. On very rare occasions a boy or girl has been born into either the Hyuuga clan or the Uchiha clan where the child posses both the Byakugan and the Sharingan, in most of these case the children have never survived past the academy. But there was one, a boy. A boy was born into the Hyuuga branch family who possessed both the Byakugan and the Sharingan, the head family, as tradition of sorts placed the cursed seal upon him, but at the age of three the cursed seal was broken. There was no indication of how it was done but some believe it was the power of the Sharingan which broke it. Soon afterwards his father committed suicied. From as early as five he was being trained in how to use the Byakugan and by the age of six he had awoken the Sharingan. With both of these amazing traits in his grasp he was despised by both Hyuuga and Uchiha and most of the village wanted to stay away from him. His mother who trained him died when he was seven, she was said to have gone crazy and was eventually laid to rest at the fourths orders. The boy had graduated from the academy at the age of eight and on that night he went on a crazed killing spree, he killed 27 jounins and ANBU members with not even a scratch on him. He then fled the village and has never been seen again" Keisuke said leaning heavily on his walking stick.

"How do we know he's still alive" Asuma said.

"The boy leaves a unique symbol where ever he goes, but no one sees him and those who do are dead within a second" Kakashi said.

"What was his name" Kurenai was looking rather worried now.

"His name was Hyuuga Rinku" Every one turned to see a tall man with long black hair, long white robes and pure white eyes.

"Hizashi, thank you for coming" Tsunade said looking up.

"As head of the Hyuuga family it is my duty to stop his madness and if he's coming to us then it shall be here that it's done" Hizashi said.

There was a large crash outside the building as a frog giant frog landed next to the window.

"Jiraiya, anything?" Tsunade said. A tall, heavy built long white haired man stepped through the window.

"Took awhile but I spotted him, I'm lucky that he decided not to go for me" Jiraiya said catching his breath.

"How long?" Tsunade said looking at him.

"Three days minimum" Jiraiya said leaning against the wall.

"Very well, I want you all to prepare the village, notify all available chuunins, genins and any other jounins who arrive before then. No matter what he must be stopped!" Tsunade said with a sharp gaze and serious voice.

"Hai!" Everyone vanished.

"Should I go get him?" Jiraiya said looking at Tsunade.

"Yes, I know you have him on a strict training regime but we'll need his strength, the Kyuubi will also be of help" Tsunade said looking up at the ceiling.

"Right" Jiraiya climbed out the window and the frog leaped away.

"This isn't going to be good" Tsunade rested her head on the table and began to snore.

----- -----

Well that's the first part of my second fic, I have no idea how long this one will be and I don't plan on putting a limit on it, I'll just go with the flow as ideas come to mind. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

ONE OF EACH EYE

Well it seems that my fic has attracted a fair amount of attention on only a day od being up so here's part 2.

As usual I don't own Naruto but Reiji, Keisuke and Rinku are my own characters.

Pairings for the fic so far are Chouji and Ino. (Don't ask, I just think it seems right.)

----- -----

It was night time, the clouds had settled in and it looked as if it was going to rain. There were to men traveling along the country road where it was safe from most animals, they didn't look important so they were probably safe from any ninja threat. One was holding a torch in his right hand illuminating the road ahead.

"And you know what she said, she said she was ready to have a baby" The shorter of the two men said. "I know with her situation with her job that we couldn't have a child, but now she says everything has settled and now she wants one"

"That's good to hear, a boy or a girl?" The taller one said.

"A boy preferably, but I wouldn't regret having a girl" The shorter one said as he walked into a figure which appeared out of no where.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" The taller one said. The figure stopped dead in his tracks, his head turned, followed by the body and looked at the two men. The figure was wearing a large black cloak with a dark blue-ish/purple ivy design on the cloak. He was wearing a large straw hat over his head, his mouth was covered by the collar of his cloak. His left eye was covered by a thick grey bandage and his right eye was closed. The two men stared at him, frightened to move even an inch. The figure's opened his right eye-lid to reveal a bright red eye with a black curved triple edged shuriken like pupil which spanned across his eye.

"MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!" The figure roared.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" The screams of the two men echoed through the night sky, the clouds began to weep for the new dead souls and the sky began to howl at this abomination that walked the earth.

------

"Rain. This is a bad omen, its quite heavy as well" Asuma said trying to light his cigarette.

"Two days left till he arrives, the evacuation is going smoothly" Kurenai said leaning against a post at the tea shop.

"How's your squad, they preparing themselves for the coming fight?" Asuma said finally getting his cigarette lit.

"There all training, they know what's ahead of them and there prepared to give there life to protect Konoha" Kurenai said pushing herself away from the post.

"My lot are preparing themselves, there are looking forward to it, well Ino is slightly afraid but that should blow over soon" Asuma said going to take a draw of his cigarette when it blew out.

"I better be going" Kurenai began to walk away.

"Me as well" Asuma put his hands in his pockets and walked in the other direction.

------

"ONE TWO, ONE TWO, ONE TWO" Gai was in the middle of doing a hundred laps on his hands followed by his favourite pupil, Rock Lee. Rock Lee looked almost identical to Gai in looks, other than the Jounin jacket.

"There still going?" The black haired girl said looking at her sensei and fellow pupil training. She was quite small compared to her team mates and her hair was up in two buns, she was wearing a sleeveless pink top and had a scroll holder around her right leg.

"Shouldn't you be training, I think you've had a long enough break Tenten" The third team mate said. He had long black hair, and had pure white eyes, he was from the Hyuuga clan.

"Sorry Neji" Tenten got up and retuned to her training.

------

"ITADAKIMASU!" The chubby brown haired boy and loud mouthed blond haired girl shouted together.

"How troublesome, were supposed to be training and you two are stuffing your face's" The black haired boy was sitting back on the seat with his arms crossed. His hair was tied back in a pony-tail.

"Oh shut up Shikamaru. We've been training all day and where hungry, isn't that right Chouji" The blonde haired girl said turning to her companion.

"Hmmm, mmm" Chouji was chomping on a large piece if meat.

"ANSWER ME!" The girl shouted. Chouji chocked on his food and began gasping for air, the blonde haired girl was shocked and threw her elbow into his stomach forcing him to cough up his food.

"Close call Ino" Shikamaru was looking out the window at the rain as there sensei passed the window.

"Are you all right Chouji?" Ino said comforting him with a glass of water.

"I thought I'd find you three here" Asuma said lighting his cigarette and taking a seat next to Shikamaru.

Pretty much, were just training now to pass the time until 'he' arrives" Shikamaru said taking a drink of water.

"Good, I'll join you later" Asuma said waving his hand trying to get the attention of the waitress.

-----

"It seems everything is going okay at the moment" Keisuke said sitting in the tea shop.

"Yeah, seems so" Kakashi was reading his small red book as always.

"Out of curiosity what do you do now, with your team being disbanded, what do you do?" Keisuke said with a curious expression.

"Not much, I still train Sakura and also Naruto when he's around. But other than that nothing really happens. What's happening with your team?" Kakashi looked up from his book.

"There all out on a mission, I've sent a message bird out to tell them to get back as soon as possible" Keisuke said. The two of them just sat there sipping their tea.

"Did you hear?" Keisuke said putting his cup down.

"Hear what?" Kakashi Sighs looking up from his book again.

"About the two dead bodies found on the country road by ANBU" Keisuke said.

"Oh, that, yeah. It's most likely 'his' doing" Kakashi said.

"Yeah, this shall be his last stop on his road of murder" Keisuke was looking out the window as the rain continued to fall. Kakashi got up and walked to the exit.

"I'm off to see Tsunade-sama, I'll see you later Keisuke-kun" Kakashi said and left. Keisuke just sighed and continued drinking his tea.

------ ------

Well, how was it. This is more of a serious fic, I'm trying my hand at different styles, after this one is done, or maybe during I'll begin the romantic comedy one that I have in mind. Well, enjoy and part 3 will be up ASAP.


	3. Chapter 3

ONE OF EACH EYE

Well here's part three, sorry for the late update, I was having problems deciding what to do in this part. Too many ideas, no enough time. Ah well, here it is.

As usual, I don't own Naruto but Reiji, Keisuke and Rinku are my own chars. There will also be other characters appearing later on which I'll name at the appropriate time.

Pairings so far: Chouji x Ino

----- -----

"You wanted to see me?" Kakashi said sticking his head between the double doors.

"Ah yes" Tsunade walked away from the window and took a seat. Her desk was covered in notes, paper work and books.

"I have a special mission for you, I know this may seem harsh but as you no longer have a team to look out for, I want you to put your life on the line" Tsunade said looking at Kakashi.

"I am a ninja of Konoha; it is my duty to protect the village at all costs. Isn't that what you expect?" Kakashi said with a serious tone.

"Yes, off course. I chose you not because you are the only free jounin, but that you are more suited for the job. I want you to intercept Rinku and hold him off, and if possible, kill him. If things get bad you may return, but as it is 'him' were talking about you may not get the chance to flee" Tsunade got up and walked to the window, the rain was beating heavily against it.

"Very well, I'll leave immediately" Kakashi vanished from the spot.

"I didn't want to do this but it's the only option I have at the moment" Tsunade sighed and the window began to steam as her warm breath collided with the cold window.

-----

Jiraiya was leaping from tree to tree. The wind was against him as if trying to stop him from getting to his destination, the rain pelting against his face, making the tree branches as wet as possible. The storm had been going for two days now without stop. This was definitely a bad omen. Jiraiya stopped to make sure he was going in the right direction. He eventually left the forest and began sprinting along the grassy hills. His feet were sinking with every step, the mud splattering all over his legs. But he didn't stop; he continued to run, no matter what he wouldn't stop. He entered a small winding canyon, dodging boulders which the wind blew over to stop him. He eventually escaped the canyon with only a minor bruise and scratch. In front of him was a small hut, there was a dim light from inside. Jiraiya walked to the door and pushed it open. He looked inside and then stepped in and closed it behind him. He looked around the room to see a young blonde haired teenage boy, asleep next to the warm fire. Several instant ramen tubs littered the floor. Jiraiya walked over to the stove and put a pot of water on it and it began to boil, he then took a dry towel and began to dry himself and clean the mud. Once the water had boiled he made himself a cup of tea and then he sat down on one of the chairs. The blonde haired boy stirred and sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around and noticed Jiraiya sitting in the chair.

"Ero sennin?" The boy said half asleep.

-----

"Iruka-sensei, Iruka-sensei!" There was a voice shouting through the rain. Iruka turned around, he had short brown hair, wore his Konoha headband and chunnin jacket. He had a large scar across his nose.

"Huh, Konohamaru. What are you doing here?" Iruka said looking down at a young academy student. Konohamaru was short, spiky black hair and wore a set of goggles on his head. He also wore a red cape around his neck.

"I want to help Iruka-sensei" Konohamaru said.

"No, its too dangerous for you, please go to the shelter" Iruka said.

"Please, I want to help, if I'm to be a ninja I have to help and protect the village" Konohamaru was being serious with what he was saying.

"That may be so, but you're too young to fight. But don't worry, your day will come" Iruka was saying with a smile.

"Hmph...Fine, but Iruka-sensei, please be careful" Konohamaru ran of towards the direction of the shelter.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" Iruka said to himself in a low voice returning to his work.

-----

There were three figures walking in the rain alongside the country road, staying out of sight. The three of them stopped when they heard the screeching of a bird. The figure in the centre lifted his arm as the bird swooped down. He untied a note around its leg. The boy began reading.

"What does it say?" The figure on the left said, she had a nice feminine voice.

"It's hard to read it in this weather" The middle figure said as he lit a torch under his cloak and began to read.

"Anything important" The figure on the right said.

"Hmm, there's an emergency, Keisuke-sensei has ordered us to return to Konoha immediately" The middle figure said turning off the torch and storing the note under his cloak.

"I thought something felt odd" The girl said as she looked down the road.

"Come on, lets go" The middle figure sprinted off.

"Hai" The other two said following behind him.

-----

"Well, it's a sight for sore eyes" The dark figure said looking on towards Konoha village.

"They call it a village but it's more of a city" The figure was standing on a high cliff above the road heading towards the village.

"Isn't that right, my fellow ninja?" The figure turned swiftly throwing a kunai into the trees. There was a thump as something fell out of the trees. The figure walked over to the tree and fond a log with his kunai stuck in it.

"Replacement technique eh" The figure said.

"This is the end of the line for you, Rinku" Kakashi appeared behind him with his kunai at the figure's throat.

"Aw, that's not a nice thing to say to a visitor" Rinku began to laugh as he broke into a cloud of smoke. Kakashi looked around then side stepped a hoard of shuriken.

"Well now, you're better than I thought. Shall we then" Rinku said.

"Hmph" Kakashi held his kunai up, ready to fight.

----- -----

Well how was it, good eh? Hahaha, well I'll continue on and get part 4 done and I will also be doing a comical story that will also be with it, so enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

ONE OF EACH EYE

Well it seems that this is quite a popular fic. And i'm very happy to see that people want more so here it is.

As usual I don't own Naruto but Reiji, Keisuke and Rinku are my own characters.

Pairings so far: Chouji x Ino

----- -----

"Ero sennin, whats going on?" The teenager said looking at Jiraiya.

"We have an emergancy, I want you to get ready. We're leaving" Jiraiya said sipping his tea.

"Whats happened" The boy said as he shot to his feet.

"I'll tell you on the way back to the vilage" Jiraiya got up and walked over to the window. It was still raining.

"Whats with the rain, its been going for two days now" The boy said as he got changed and looked out the window.

"I don't know but its troubling me, are you ready?" Jiraiya said.

"Yeah" The boy said as he opened the door.

"Lets go, we must hurry back, don't stop running no matter what happens. Okay Naruto?" Jiraiya said looking at Naruto with peircing eyes.

"Yeah" Naruto said with a puzzling look.

-----

"Hahaha, then lets begin" Rinku began undoing his cloak with his right hand and gripped his hat with his left hand. He threw his cloak to the right and the hat into he air. Kakashi slid his feet apart, awaiting the attack. Rinku shot forward and launched into the air, he grabbed the hat and threw it towards Kakashi. Kakashi side stepped and launched his kunai into the air. He began running towards Rinku. Rinku spun and let loose a thin chakra string and blocked the kunai, Kakashi jumped from the ground and threw a punch at Rinku's jaw. Rinku did a mid air side flip and kicked Kakshi in the side. Rinku landed on the ground. Kakashi recovered, landed on a tree branch and launched another kunai and shuriken from the branch. Rinku began spinning and let out a shield of chakra blocking the on coming kunai and shuriken.

"Hahaha, this is fun, isn't it?" Rinku said laughing. His left eye was covered in a thick bandage, his jet black hair flowing behind him.

"You deffinetly are mad" Kakashi said putting his hand on his head protector.

"Huh?" Rinku said looking puzzled. Kakashi lifted his head protector to reveal his right eye. His right eye was bright red. The sharingan had been let loose.

"Well well well, this is getting quite interesting. I like you, your my new friend. But there's a problem, I'm going to have to kill my new best friend, HAHAHAHAHA" Rinku began to laugh. Rinku looked at Kakashi, his right eye glowed red and he unleashed the sharingan. Both looked at each other, dead lock, eye to eye. Then suddenly Rinku charged, but his speed was far greater than Kakashi had seen. Kakashi's sharingan was unable to keep up, he was barely able to dodge kunai and shuriken.

"Whats wrong, are you afraid to fight me. Or is it you lack the skill to use the sharingan? Heh, what ever the case, your dead" Rinku's voice echoed through the air, it was hard for Kakashi to determine where it was coming from. Kakashi couldn't see any thing with the sharingan. Kakashi spun around, trying to see something that would give him a clue to where he was. Then suddenly Kakashi heard a noise and spun round. Rinku was standing there looking directly at him.

"MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN" Rinku roared.

-----

"So whats going on?" Naruto said as he shot across the muddy plains.

"The village is under threat from a very dangerous criminal who is from the Hyuuga clan. He's been outlawed everywhere and has come back to take revenge on Konoha" Jiraiya said fighting against the rain.

"Hmm, how come?" Naruto continued on, seeing the forest ahead of them.

"He posses the abilities of both the Hyuuga and the Uchiha, he was dispised by both clans and was ignored by the village. Strange things occured around him until the day he lost it" Jiraiya said leaping into the tree's.

"Lost it?" Naruto stopped looking at Jiraiya.

"He's mad, and with his abilities he's the most feared person around" Jiraiya said looking back. Naruto continued on, leaping from tree to tree. "We've to kill him on sight, no hesitation"

"Heh, that bad, this should be a piece of cake. He hasn't met Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Don't get cocky or you'll get yourself killed, he doesn't hesitate" Jiraiya was speeding up with Naruto at his heals.

-----

Konoha village was dark and desolate, there was no movement at all. The rain continued to pour, causing the streets to become rivers. Now and then a Ninja would be seen jumping from roof to roof, passing on a message or doing look-out duties. The wind howled as it passed the tree's. The Hyuuga clan had not vacated there premises. They stayed within their home showing that they were not afraid. There was wispering coming from the main room as the head of the family was discussing orders with the family. In one of the back rooms there was a conversation in progress.

"You miss him, don't you" A voice said followed by a bark. There was three people in the room. There was a teenager with short brown hair and a white haird dog on his lap. The other boy was standing at the window, with his long jacket, hands in his pockets, spikey up black hair and sunglasses sitting nicely on his nose.

"Don't worry, I heard from my mum that Jiraiya sama's on his way to get him" The brown haired boy said.

"Is that true, Kiba-kun?" The third person said, she was small, a slim but ellegant figure. Short black hair with pure white eyes, a memeber of the Hyuuga clan.

"Hai, so don't get so worried Hinata, your getting me worried" Kiba said patting his dog.

"Do remember the situation we are in and that there's the possability that he'll get killed" The brooding figure at the window said.

"Shino, come on, don't say that, Hinata is in a bad enough state as it is" Kiba said, the dog barking after him.

"I was only saying, she has to be prepaired" Shino said not breaking his gaze.

"I know, but still. Akamaru, we'll fight as well, to protect the village" Kiba said looking at his dog.

"Woof!" Akamaru replied, jumping to his feet growling before Kiba.

"Thank you, both of you" Hinata said calming herself. "I'll do my best as well, for him"

----- -----

Well thats part 4, got a problem folkes which you may be able to help me with. Could some one tell me the name of the world that Itachi creates using the sharingan in episode 82. I can't get a working copy of that episode.

Enjoy, and please e-mail me if you know or find out.

New pairings: Naruto x Hinata


	5. Chapter 5

ONE OF EACH EYE

Well, the lst part was supposed to be longer but as things go Ifound out what I needed.

As usual I don't own Naruto but Reiji, Keisuke and Rinku are my own characters.

Pairings so far: Chouji x Ino & Naruto x Hinata

----- -----

"Welcome to my world hahahahaha" Rinku laughed, his voice echoing through the air. The sky had turned red, the clouds black. Kakashi was standing there within the darkness.

"This place!" Kakashi said in fear.

"Oh, you've been here before, well thats a start. This is Tsukuyomi, an illusionary world that lasts for three days straight but only a second in the real world" Rinku said with a grin.

"You, you can do this?" Kakashi said spinning as fear spread from head to toe.

"There isn't anything that I can't do, now its time for you to die" Rinku's voice deepened, his eyes tightened.

"No, you can't" Kakashi was backing off.

"Its too late" And with a flash Kakashi had been pinned to a cross.

"Have fun, I know I will hahahaha" Rinku laughed as he drew a kunai, he lunged it into Kakashi's chest. For three days Kakashi endured the torture, his body scarred all over, blood dripping from is chest. Screams echoing through the air, laughter from all directions. There were illusions of Kakashi dead, pinned to stakes with kunai sticking in the cold dead corpses. Kakashi gasping for air. Eventually the sky faded and returned to normal, Kakashi was on his hands and knee's.

"So you were able to survive, hahaha. Your a really good friend, but now its the end" Rinku turned and looked at Kakashi. Kakashi got to his feet.

"I'll show you another ability that the mangekyou sharingan allows. I can copy abilities direct from your own memories, without having to see the actual technique in action hahahahaha" Rinku laughed with a deeper tone. Rinku began making seals, a grin on his face.

"That, it can't be!" Kakashi was in shock.

"Oh it is, the legendary assasination technique. CHIDORI!" Rinku's hand began to spark, chakra forming on his hand.

"No you can't!" Kakashi was in complete shock, unable to move.

"Now you shall die at the hands of your own technique" Rinku shot forward, grasping his right arm with his left, keeping it steady. Kakashi was backing away but Rinku was too fast. Rinku thrust his arm into Kakashi's chest, blood splattering everywhere. His eyes wide open in shock. Rinku began to laugh, he withdrew his arm from Kakashi's chest, allowing his body to drop to the ground. There was no movement from the now dead Kakashi.

"I'll miss you friend hahahahahaha!" Rinku turned and walked away from the scene. Back to the cliff over seeing Konoha. "Well back to work I guess" Rinku picked up his cloak and cleaned the blood from his arm. He leaped into the air and slid down the cliff edge, sommersaulted off of it and landed on the Konoha village wall. Before him was the Uchiha clan's streets, so desolate and quite, shut off from the rest of the village.

----- -----

Well, thats part 5. Most of you may not like what happened but its part off the story. Don't stop reading the rest of the fic though. I'll keep updating. I have ideas so don't miss them.

Enjoy life as it goes.


	6. Chapter 6

ONE OF EACH EYE

OMG I killed Kakashi gasp Ah well, it was bound to happen some time or another. Here's the next part, action packed with good ol' shinobi action.

As always I don't own Naruto but Reiji, Keisuke and Rinku are my on characters, there are two others which I won't introduce by name yet.

Pairings so far: Chouji x Ino; Naruto x Hinata

----- -----

In the forests to the east of Konoha, two shadows where leaping from tree to tree. In the long grass fields, three shadows weaved in and out. The sky remained dark, the rain how ever began to lighten. Was this a sign of good luck? Konoha was silent, movement from none but one. Rinku was walking through the streets of the proclaimed Uchiha clan, his eyes wide open in love with the place. As a child he was never allowed into the Uchiha residence, he was hated by them. He was only allowed into the Hyuuga residence because his mother was Hyuuga. Rinku stopped in the middle of the streets, still looking on in amazement.

"Hahahaha, I like it here. This shall be my new home. But first I'll have to squash all the cockroaches" Rinku suddenly spun around throwing a kunai into an ally way. The was a flash of movement, then suddenly there was a quick outstretching shadow making its way across the ground. Rinku was trapped. A young teenage boy walked out of the shadows, Rinku moved exactly the same distance as the boy in front of him.

"You've been caught by my shadow bind technique, and now we'll finish this before its too late" Shikamaru stood with his hand in the rat seal position. From behind him came Ino and Chouji who stood on either side of him.

"Now its my turn" Ino began making seals.

"Mind paralysis technique!" Suddenly Rinku's body began to flop, there was no movement in his body. He couldn't even open his lips.

"And now, to finish the Ino-Shika-Chou combo. Chouji, would you do the pleasure" Shikamaru said turning to Chouji who was as big as ever.

"Heh" Chouji stepped forward clasping his hands together.

"Double size technique!" Chouji doubled in size, towering over Rinku.

"Meat tank!" He then began to compact himself into a large ball which began to spin and spin eventually shooting forward Colliding with the paralysed Rinku. Shikamaru broke the shadow bind, Ino did the same. Chouji continued to burrow. Chouji gave way and Rinku went flying across the street. Returning to his normal size, Chouji was hugged by Ino.

"That was great" Ino as hugging Chouji tighter than a giant squid would.

"And I thought he would be tougher than that" Azuma was standing behind Shikamaru with a cigarette in his mouth as usual.

"Hahahahahahaha" Rinku's laugh echoed through the air, his body vanished in a puff of smoke.

"What, that wasn't the real one!" Shikamaru was in shock.

"Should have guessed, it was a little to easy" Azuma put his hands in his pockets and withdrew large spiked knuckle dusters. The four of them all backed into a circle as the laugh got louder and louder.

"Its my turn!" Rinku materialised from Azuma's shadow and uppercut Ted him in the jaw then faded. Rinku appeared again, hanging out from under the shadow of the nearest house's roof throwing shuriken. They tried to dodge as may as possible but where getting cut as they came from all directions. Rinku reappeared standing at the end of the street, holding a kunai in his teeth. He charged forward, ready to make the final strike on his wounded pray when a storm of projectile weapons rained down from the sky. Rinku drew two other kunai and began to fend off the barrage of weaponry. He paused momentarily when suddenly a flash of green caught his eye but it was two sudden for him react. He received an unwelcomed kick to the gut, he stumbled back a few steps.

"Neji, now!" Tenten shouted out from the roof top. Neji took his famous fighting stance, the air stopped moving as a faint yin-yang symbol appeared on the ground, followed by Japanese characters surrounding it.

"Divine sixty-four strike!" Neji lunged forward with his hands glowing blue. "Jyuuken!"

"Oh no you don't brat" Rinku's bandage fell from his face revealing his left eye. It was pure white, the same as Neji's eyes where. Rinku began to spin on the spot then stopped and took a similar stance to what Neji took, his hands also began to glow. Rinku and Neji where locked in battle, blocking each other's attacks. Neji was on the offensive when suddenly Rinku threw his hand forward, catching Neji with his outstretched pinkie. Rinku was now on the offensive and was striking Neji in his chakra circulatory system's vital spots. Neji dropped to the ground, unable to move. Tenten and Lee charged in, and in perfect rhythm they attacked but thanks to the byakugan Rinku dodged each one striking them once in the chest causing them to drop to the floor along side Neji.

"Hahahahahaha, you really thought a minor like you could out do me. I have mastered the abilities of the Hyuuga clan, there was no chance of you winning" Rinku was laughing once again.

"Now, let me finish what I started" Rinku began to make seals, bit his thumb then struck the ground.

"Earth katana summoning technique!" Rinku lifted his hand and pulled a katana out from the ground. He grasped the hilt and drew it over Neji. He lifted it and was about to strike when suddenly there was a loud bark.

"Piercing Fang!" Two swirling torpedoes rushed out from the ally ways, Rinku withdrew his attack an jumped into the air. Rinku landed and the two torpedo like stopped, Kiba and his dog Akamaru stood before him, both identical in looks.

"Grrrrr, this is starting to get on my nerves" Rinku's voice began to deepen.

"Huh?" Rinku looked at his feet and noticed an army of bugs climbing his legs. Rinku threw the katana at the nearest wall and began to make seals.

"Empowered fire ball technique!" Fire burst from Rinku's mouth engulfing his legs in fire, he leaped into the air for safety. He landed safely with only minor burns on his legs. Rinku threw out his arm and the katana flew out of the wall and stopped firmly in his hand.

"Jyuuken!" A loud but feminine voice shouted. Hinata appeared from no where. And began to attack Rinku. Rinku avoided the attacks by blocking with the katana. He was now under pressure, Hinata was far better skilled than Neji with the Jyuuken skill. Over the past few years of being teenagers Hinata had risen above Neji in all manor of skills that the Hyuuga clan use. Rinku was loosing his trail of thought as Hinata pressed on, pushing him back and back. Rinku eventually managed to break free from Hinata's offensive strike. Rinku was now trying to gather his thoughts, and his breath. Hinata lunged forward again but this time, Rinku did not counter with the byakugan, instead he countered with the sharingan. He used its ability to see the attacks giving him time to prepare for the jyuuken. After a minute or so of relentless punches from Hinata, Rinku thrust forward with his left fist and struck her in the chest. A direct hit, she stopped. She coughed up blood and dropped to her hands and knee's. Shino ran out and attacked, Kiba and Akamaru also attacked. Hinata Got to her feet and followed on but Rinku parried and Hinata fell into Kiba and Akamaru neutralizing both of them with her jyuuken. Rinku somersaulted into the air and landed behind Shino and struck him in the back. Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Azuma, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru all on the ground as good as dead. Hinata was on her hands and knees gasping for air, Rinku walked up to her and held his katana at her throat.

"Are you prepared to die now, hahahahaha" Rinku laughed a deep laugh. He lifted his katana to strike once again when the ground began to shake. Rinku paused and looked around. He didn't see anyone, not with the byakugan could he see. He looked at the ground under his feet, there was a crack. He stepped back from Hinata and suddenly the ground broke apart as a fist lunged upwards and made contact with Rinku's Jaw. Rinku flew in to the air as an identical lone to the one who punched him jumped from an ally way, another from the roof top and a fourth from house to the left.

"U-ZU-MA-KI!" The clones shouted and from no where a fifth came dropping from the sky and scissor kicked Rinku in the neck.

"NARUTO RENDAN!" Rinku fell fast and crashed into the ground, his face buried in rubble. Naruto landed in front of Hinata and his clones vanished in to thick clouds of smoke.

"Heh heh, sorry I'm late. But as you know, its a part of being a hero" Naruto was smiling as he stood between his enemy and lover.

"Are you okay Hinata" Naruto turned and looked at her with reassuring eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun" Hinata was shocked and relieved.

----- -----

Whoa, now that's one hell of an action packed chapter. Was it too much? Was it good? Do you wan to see more? Off coarse you do. Part 7 will be up very soon. I'm enjoying this better than life itself, I'm that dedicated.

Enjoy.


End file.
